Sick
by jessicanne
Summary: Chloe gets sick with a supernatural flu, that every supernatural race can get except werewolves. So Derek's left to care for her. I know, bad summary. Rated T, for minor swears.
1. Chapter 1

**Chloe's Point of View**

The rain was pouring all over me, and strangely I didn't care. I came out here to just to think, because I couldn't think in the safe house because Simon wouldn't leave me alone! I like him; I just don't like him as much as he likes me. That makes sense right? And then there are all these ghosts in the house, and all of them won't leave me alone. They all want me out of the house, to stay out of their business, and all that. I just couldn't take it!

Tori was in complete annoyed mode, apparently she hates sharing rooms with such "style losers" so she locks the door for the whole day, until I have to break in to go to sleep. And Derek spent all his time in his and Simon's room; or with Andrew planning; or in the library reading about werewolves. So I had no one to talk to. And if that wasn't bad enough, I'm not sure if my aunt is dead or alive, if my dad is safe. And I'm being chased by these crazy scientists who keep testing stuff on me. But I shouldn't be thinking about that, I came out here to be calm, and alone.

I found a small log and lowered myself onto it, rain making small puddles around me. I just sat there trying to sort through all the things happening in my life. I don't know how long I sat there thinking, but soon I began falling asleep, just seeing the forest dripping with water…

X-X-X-X

I opened my eyes to see not the wet forest I remember but to see my and Tori's room. I blinked a few times, to make sure I still wasn't dreaming, and breathed in… another scare came over me as I smelt something different, something that smelled like the forest. I breathed in again, liking the smell. I closed my eyes snuggling into the smell, calm and quiet. Until someone cleared their throat, I jumped at the loud sound.

A low chuckle sounded next to me. "Glad you're awake. I thought you might actually be unconscious." Derek said a slight smile on his face.

I sat up; looking down at my body, to see that I was wearing an oversized black sweatshirt that had the smell all over it. I plucked the sweatshirt between two fingers saying, "Whose is this?"

Derek's face dropped as he said "It's mine, when I found you, all you had on was a t-shirt, and it was soaking wet, so I gave you my sweatshirt." The way he said this, gave me the idea that he was sorry he gave me the sweatshirt.

I opened my mouth to respond, but instead I just sneezed, causing Derek to curse under his breath.

"I knew it," he paused, and took in a big breath, to say," Why the hell were you outside, in the middle of the rain? C'mon Chloe, you should know better!" he was practically screaming now.

I looked up at him, my anger growing. I opened my mouth to snap back at him, but he was yelling at me again.

He kept yelling for about five minutes, all of which I spent staring at his eyes, noticing the fear and pain behind the anger. His eyes showed the same emotion they showed when he yelled at me, while we were on the run. He wasn't angry with me, just worried.

Sometime while I was staring into space, Derek had walked out of the room, and walked to his room.

I lay back down on my bed, sneezing lightly. Just thinking of his wonderful, shining green eyes…

* * *

Author Note: So, what did you think? Like it hate it? Well review, and tell me what you thought. i'm okay with like "constructive criticism" just likenot the whole "YOU SUCK!" stuff.

Okay so the other thing is, that theres going to be alot more. It was supposed to be a one shot, just its a tad longer that it was supposed to be. so i'm gonna wirte it in chapters. Anyway, review, i wanna know what you though.

-Jacee Armstrong Souza 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; Simon is in a cage.**

Simon – HEY! How come I'm not in the story?

Me – Because I don't like you, and if I owned Darkest Powers, YOU WOULD HAVE DIED A LONG TIME AGO!

Simon – Well its good that you don't own Darkest Powers.

Me- stop repeating the obvious, or I'll put you in the ending.

Simon – you don't own Darkest Powers.

Me- Fine, I hope you like Tori.

Simon- WHAT! WHAT DID YOU DO!

**Simon bangs on the cage doors screaming that he's going to kill me. What and idiot.**

**Hope you like Le Chapter. =)**

* * *

**Derek's Point of View **

After getting completely annoyed that Chloe wasn't paying attention to my rants, I slammed the door of her room, and ran to my own. Thinking about how I shouldn't have yelled at her, the love of my life. Every time she did something dangerous, I know it's my fault, for not taking better care of her.

I fell down on my bed, listening closely trying to hear a sound from her room. But all I heard was her sneeze softly. Shit, she is sick.

I got up from the bed, fast enough to make the sheets fly off the bed. I'll fix that later. I ran down the stairs to Andrew's office.

"Andrew!" I screamed. I really needed to talk to him.

A sleepy head rose from the couch. "Oh Derek, I-uh- wasn't sleeping." He said groggily.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't care. I have an important question." I said, the words coming out in a rush.

"Okay, calm down, Derek." He said slowly. "What's your question?"

"Do you have a book on supernatural illness?" I asked looking around the room.

Andrew stood up, and walked over to the bookcase, pulling out a large flat book. He walked over, showing me a book that read 'Supernatural Sickness Volume 4 – Necromancers.' Andrew smiled," is this what you're looking for?"

I looked at him with wonder, "How'd you know?" I asked. Andrew's smile grew as he waved it off.

"Go, help her." He said.

I smiled at him, and ran out of the room, to Chloe's.

X-X-X-X

**Chloe's Point of View**

I opened my eyes, and sneezed again. Dumb Cold.

"Here" a deep voice said, handing me a tissue. "And take these too." He handed me two Tylenol and a glass of water.

As I took the aspirin and water, a memory began playing in my head. A memory of me giving Derek the same thing, at Lyle House, I smiled at the memory, and looked at Derek, who also seemed to be re-living this memory.

After a few minutes, Derek picked up a book that was on the floor next to him. He opened the book and began asking questions about my health.

After his continuous questions, he groaned and turned to a different page. Even thought the book was upside down to me I could see the illness I had.

"Necrophilious" the page read. Derek saw my eyes in the book, struggling to read it, and turned it toward me.

"Necorphilious is a similar illness to the human cold. Only supernatural's who practice necromancy (necromancers) are able to contract the illness. After it's contracted, Necrophilious will be contagious to all other supernatural races.

"The other supernatural races will become sick with Necrophilious, but they will not be able to pass it on to another supernatural, only necromancers can.

"Necrophilious affects the supernatural DNA. Depending on the race, Necrophilious will temporary block all powers. There is no immediate cure, except lots of rest. Usual amount the illness takes – 1-2 weeks. Below is a list showing what Necrophilious will do to different supernaturals;

Necromancers – Blocks ability to speak, see and raise the dead.

Shamans – Blocks ability to astral project.

Spell casters – Blocks ability to cast magic, and have precognitions.

Half- Demons – Blocks type of power. (e.g. ; Fire half-demons cannot start fire.)

Werewolves – Does not affect."

When I looked up from the book, Derek was frowning. "Are you sure this is what I have?" I asked, praying he was wrong.

Derek scowled and shook his head, "I checked all the other illness's, none fitted with your symptoms."

I slowly nodded and was about to ask what we were going to do, when Andrew knocked on the door and asked if Derek could come outside. Derek looked at me and smiled, muttering something about ruining a moment.

* * *

**Okay, i know i know, it was too short, and i'm sorry. I just cant type much anymore, got killer headaches.**

**Soo i really hoped you like the short chapter.**

**And i forgot to say this last time.**

**THANK YOU TO STEPHANIE TANG! YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**And dont ask about the illnes name. im not very creative. **

**MERRY BOXING DAY!**

**Okay, review. and ill try to type another chapter. =)**

**Seeya. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Tori is annoyed that I won't mention her in the story. **

Tori- like O-M-G, why is I NOT in this? Seriously like o-m-g, why do Chloe and Derek have their own love-dovey shit while I can't even get my own room! O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G.

**Jumps up and down **

**Tori stops when realization hits.**

Tori- You know if you want more reviews you just have to put me in the story.

Me- Holy shit don't piss in your damn designer jeans for god's sake! You are in the story. Okay well, the very end. You have a wonderful scene with Simon.

Tori- OMG! YOU ASS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

**I smile.**

Tori: "Well you don't own darkest powers, bitch.

**I sneer and twitch away.**

* * *

**Derek's Point of View **

As soon as I shut the Chloe's bedroom door, behind me, I knew what Andrew was going to ask. I put up my hand up to stop his question and said, "Yes she's contagious, she's okay, and I know what she has." I opened the fat book turning to the page about Necrophilious, and showed it to Andrew.

After a few minutes, Andrew closed the book, and put it under his arm, and said "In my office, 10 minutes." I nodded.

X-X-X-X

I opened the door to Chloe's room and smiled when I saw she was asleep, her dyed black hair a mess of spikes around her. I felt a pang of guilt at the thought of what I did to her beautiful blonde hair. _'But now no other man will look at my mate.' _The wolf purred. _'I thought you were going to shut up and sleep.'_ I retorted annoyed, '_I did, but my mate is ill and I must stay awake. Now go kiss her forehead.' _He said authority in his voice. _'No, she's Simon's.' _I said quietly. _'No, she is_ ours' he said. _'Shut up!' _I shouted at him.

As I finished the argument with the wolf, Chloe sighed and stirred in her bed, whispering, "Simon…"

I didn't listen to another word, I ran out the door, to Andrew's office.

X-X-X-X

I knocked lightly on the door, hearing a small "Enter" in response. I opened the door and walked over to the couch in front of Andrew's desk. As if a bad black-and-white mystery movie, Andrew spun to face me in his leather chair.

"Derek," he sighed, "do you and Chloe get along well?"

I blinked, slightly surprised by his question, "Uh… Yeah." _Just not in the way I wish we did..._

"Okay, good. You do know that there was another page to the diagnosis book." I grunted. "Ah, so you didn't. Well that page had a very important warning. Here I'll show you." Andrew opened the book and pointed to a sentence in bolded caps '**NECROPHILIOUS CAN CAUSE VOMITING AND MEMORY LOSS. IN RARE CASEs NECROMANCERS MAY HAVE SMALL SEZIURES. WATCH PATIENT!**' Aw shit, how could I miss that? _'Because you were blinded by your mate._' The wolf answered in a know it all voice. I slightly shook my head to try and shut him up.

I looked up from the page to Andrew, who tried to smile and failed, "Someone is going to have to watch her, and she is probably a rare case. It can't be Simon, Tori or I, or then we won't be able to train. So it has to be you. I will speak with Tori and tell her to move her things into your room, while you move into hers, this is alright with you?" He paused, "you don't really have a choice." He added. I shrugged and gave a small, "okay." And Andrew then shooed me from his office.

I walked over to my room. Simon was asleep in his bed, with his sketchbook over his face. I took it off and said softly, "Well bro, you got the girl, again."

X-X-X-X

**Chloe's Point of View**

My dream was strange, it didn't take place where my dreams usually took place, the small forest surrounded by mist. No this one took place on a patio, and Derek wasn't sitting next to me, holding my hand, Simon was.

"_Chloe, I really like you and I uh want to uh know if you want to go out with me." Simon said squeezing my hand._

_Not waiting for my response, Simon leaned in and kissed me with his wet, slobbery lips, I immediately pulled away._

"_Simon…" I said quietly. "Simon, I don't like you. To be truthful, I never liked you. I just thought I did, and I'm sorry if I lead you on."_

_Simon looked angry, he let go of my hand, and slapped me saying, "Every girl likes me! You just think you don't like me, you're intimidated by me, so you think you should stay away from me, but you're wrong I know you like me." _

_Simon leaned in again, and just as his lips were about to reach mine, a strong pair of arms picked me up, and ran off with me._

_Derek stopped by a log, and sat down, me in his lap. I leaned my head into his chest and cried. While Derek put his arms around me and smoothed his hand over my hair whispering, "It's okay, Chloe."_

_After a few moments I stopped crying and pulled back to look at Derek, saying softly, "Thanks Derek, I love you." And hugged him, slowly falling asleep, and I think I heard him say, "I love you too, Chloe, I always have."_

**So, did you like it? Well review then, even if you didn't like it review and tell me why. Thank you to all who have reviewed in the past!**

**and most of all thank you to STEPHANIE THEVARAJAH! FOR WRITING TODAYS DISCLAIMER! YOU ROCK BUDDAH!**

**Seeya next week.**

**-Jacee Armstrong Souza.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I would like to point a few things out, from my friends author's note.**

**Me- I didn't lock Stephanie in a cage.**

***sounds of something hitting a cage dorr can be heard, along with moans of hunger and pain.***

***I turn around and scream***

**Me – SHUT UP!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

DEREK POINT OF VIEW

I was packing when I heard Andrew's office door slam. _Tori knows._ "DEREK!" Tori yelled her footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs, the old stairs squeaking in protest. By the time she made it to my room, I was done packing and Simon was awake. Tori banged on the door.

"What… the hell!" Simon said raising his head to see what was going on. I shushed him and told Tori to come in.

"Derek… Can you explain why the hell I'm sleeping in your bed, and sharing a room with _that_?" she said annoyed, thrusting a finger at Simon, who glared at her.

"Andrew explained it, did he not? Do you need me to say it slower? And with pictures?" I asked her, smirking.

Simon looked between Tori and I, saying "What the hell is going on?"

Tori looked at him, and then flashed me an evil grin. "You mean Derek never told you?" she asked innocently. Simon raised an eyebrow, making Tori grin again. "Chloe's sick and contagious to everyone… except Derek. So he's going to take care of her. He'll sleep in my bed, next to Chloe, and watch over her." Simon looked at me, betrayal written all over his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he growled, hurt and envy flashing in his eyes.

"Because when I came in to tell you, you were asleep with a 'Baby Batman' comic book on your face." The hurt left Simon's eyes, as the envy took over. I picked up a pillow and folded sheets, throwing them at Tori's face. "They're clean. Ooh and a tip for sharing a room with Simon, he snores, loudly." Simon threw his pillow at my face. "But then again, you snore too, so I think you won't be able to hear him, and wise versa." I picked up my clothes and was about to leave when I remembered something, "Tori, did you pack?"

Tori swore under her breath, "no, how am I going to now?" then she looked up at me, and I got an idea for revenge.

I smiled evilly at Tori, "Don't worry Tori, I'll pack for you." I said as I walked out the door, to Chloe's room, ignoring the screams of anger, coming from Tori. This'll be fun.

X-X-X-X

CHLOE POINT OF VIEW

I was already awake when Derek walked in. with a smirk on his face. He didn't notice me for a while, just walked to Tori's bed with a pile of clothes. After a few moments, I decided to break the silence. "What are you doing?" I asked, smiling when he jumped. "Skittish, are we?"I added, with humor in my voice.

Derek turned towards me and gave me a playful glare, his eyes laughing. "Unpacking." He saw look on my face and came to sit on the edge of my bed. "I guess I should tell you that someone has to monitor you carefully and Tori can't do it cause she'll get sick, so I have to blah blah." I looked at the large pile of clothes and decided to have some fun.

I walked over to the pile of clothes and started sorting through them into 'No' and 'Yes' piles. When I had almost reached the bottom, I saw he had 10 pairs of boxers -I felt my cheeks tint pink- and as I moved them to one of the piles, a pair of 'tightie whities' fell out. As soon as they did, I looked at Derek and went into fits of laughter. By the time I was done, Derek was laughing with me, a grin on his face. He looked so cute when he smiled; I wish he'd do it more often. I had been staring at him for a few moments when there was a knock on the door.

"DEREK!" the knocker yelled, "DEREK! I'm missing a pair of underwear! Have you seen them?" I blinked and saw that Derek had turned around, and was picking up the underwear, as if toxic, and carrying them to the door. He opened the door quickly, and whipped the underwear out of his hands.

"There ya go!" he said with a big goofy grin on his face. I was just about to comment on it, when I began to fall to the floor, not feeling my body fall to the floor, but still felt an enormous amount of pain. The last think I remember was Derek yelling my name.

X-X-X-X

"_Chloe?" a voice whispered. "Chloe! WAKE UP!" I burst up, gazing at Liz; we were surrounded by an emerald green mist. "Chloe! You have to get go! Derek's worried! He looks like he's gonna cry! CHLOE!" she screamed my name one more time. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. Liz screamed my name again, yelling that I had to get back, something was going to happen. Then everything stopped, and I was alone, and the world was black._

"_Derek?" I called, trying to escape the darkness, trying to have him come and save me. "Derek help me!"_

_Laughter erupted behind me, as I felt I was grabbed. The laughter in my ear now. "Hey cutie, miss me?" I screamed._

"_Why do ya keep running, cutie? I'm not gonna hurt you-" he stopped and ginned against my ear. "-much."_

"_Der…ek He...lp." I whispered weakly._

_Liam laughed a horrifying sound. "Your boyfriend can't help you now; I already took care of him. That'll teach him to mess with me. But don't worry, he's still alive, and I can't wait to see his face when I show him, what I'm going to do to you." His hands slid up and down my body. I whimpered._

_Liam pushed me down onto the dirt floor, and pulled off my shirt, a knife biting into the side of my neck. He stared at my body and licked his lips. "Remember, scream, or attack, and you'll be dead, and then I'll take your mate to the pack. You don't want that do you?" he put a hand on my waist, and began pulling at the cloth._

_ "De- rek I'm so sorry, I love you…"_

* * *

**Okay, so how was that? Worth the wait? Review, my wonderful Darkest Powers Fanatics. And I have a few things to clear up.**

**I will post my new story next week, and if you have any problems with the fact that it's been a while since I last updated, BLAME JUSTIN SABAT! ASSHOLE WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! Facebook chat doesn't want me to be on "offline" so I get spammed by this creep.**

**Okay so I'll see you next week, (hopefully.) Next chapter might have fluffiness, but I got to write it and see, so tune in next week AS DEREK HEARS CHLOE SAY THAT SHE LOVES HIM!**

**Review.**

**-Miss Jacee Armstrong Souza D (hee hee, Stephanie, you know the ending.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello pretties. So it looks like I'm alive, and guess what… I BROUGHT YOU A CHAPTER!! Yeah. **

**Disclaimer; **

**Jessica - Now for legal purposes I need to tell you the following thing, which sadly I couldn't think of a good way to say so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. OOH LOOK MUFFINS!**

***stuffs muffins in mouth***

**Jessica - *nonsense.* **

**Audience- What did you say?**

**Sunshine- She said she doesn't own Darkest Powers.**

***Jessica starts chocking.***

**Me- *more nonscense.***

**Sunshine- and she is chocking.**

**Okay so Sunshine is a codename for the person I like. Anyway I know that was lame. My friend count write my amazing disclaimer this week =( Anyway, again, I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

**Derek's Point of View**

I turned around to look at Chloe, in time to see her begin to fall to the ground; I screamed her name and ran to catch her. What the hell happened?

Chloe was limp in my arms, her hair in a mess around her face. I carried her to her bed, catching a glimpse of my face in the mirror above her vanity. Sadness and worry, emotions I never thought I could have for someone that wasn't Simon or Dad, had made a home on my face, and in my eyes. I felt my eyes water. I looked down at the pale and limp girl in my arms. NO! I had to stay strong, for her and myself. This was just a symptom of her cold, nothing serious, she wasn't gonna die. This wasn't some retarded soap-opera. I kept saying things like that as I lay Chloe in her bed.

I grabbed the chair next to Chloe's bed and pulled it closer to the edge of Chloe's bed, a loud screech coming from the bottom of the chair as it inched toward me. I sat down and buried my face in my hands; this was my fault, all my fricken fault. If I had been watching Chloe, she wouldn't have gone outside and fallen asleep in the rain, and gotten sick. **WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! **The wolf growled loudly at me.** What's done is done! DEAL WITH IT! **He yelled. _**But- **_I started only to be interrupted by the wolf's loud yells. **BUT NOTHING! Think of this genius; if Chloe hadn't gotten sick, you wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as her. You wouldn't be her knight in shining armor when she would faint. Simon would have already asked her out, and then you'd be screwed. **The wolf took a breath done with his loud rants.

I tried my best to ignore him, knowing that some of the things he was saying were true, though I didn't let him know I thought that. I frowned into my hands, and looked up at the now stirring Chloe, as she began moving her lips, though no sound was coming out. She did that for a few minutes until she started saying things, very quiet, to quiet that even I couldn't hear.

Then she said slightly louder, "Der...ek?" I froze, why was she calling my name in her sleep? "Derek… I'm sorry... I love you…" OH MY GOD! She loves me…. Oh my god! But I thought she liked Simon, with the entire hand holding and- **Was it Simon that she said she loved? Thought so, she loves you, she's you mate. Now wake her up and tell her you love her. NOW!** I was about to give a retort when Chloe screamed in her sleep.

I shook myself from this dazed state and began to panic about the now frozen Chloe who seemed to be in sleep-shock., if that was even humanly possible. She was still breathing, so that had to be a good sign, but her heartbeat was fast. Very fast. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

I looked at her for a moment, before figuring out that she was awake. She had been awake since she had screamed. She was faking it, and I almost fell for it. I watched her attempt at acting to be asleep for a few minutes, trying to think of the best way to "wake her up."

I could shake her awake. Maybe yell at her. Nah, after I yelled at her when I found out she got sick, I promised myself that I would never yell at her again. And even if it was to just wake her up, I was NEVER gonna yell at her again. She looked so peaceful in her bed. I breathed in her intoxicating aroma, I was slowly losing control. Chloe. My Chloe sleeping in the bed, while I watched over her. My Chloe. I could get used to that.

"My Chloe." I almost didn't notice I said that out loud. Well whispered that aloud.

Oh shit. I said that OUT LOUD, to Chloe, when she was awake. SHIT! I knew I was blushing, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. But I had bigger problems. SHE MIGHT HAVE FRICKEN HEARD ME!

Then I realized something, she MIGHT have not heard me. Her non-superhuman-hearing might have just heard me mumble something to myself.

I looked at the fake sleeping figure one last time, finally figuring the best way to wake her up. Something I thought was the best reason she would want to wake up.

"I'm changing." I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

Chloe's body jumped up, eyes opened. She grabbed my shoulders, examining my face, looking for any sign that I might be changing anytime soon. After noticing that my skin was NOT pale, and I was NOT sweating, Chloe lay back in her bed and glared at me

"You scared me you know. I really thought you were changing." She said, sitting up slightly.

"And I thought you were asleep. So we're even." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Chloe gave me a look. "Are you okay?"

Chloe looked down at her body, eyes closing slightly. "I don't know, I just fell and my dream…" She froze, eyes welling up with water. No she was gonna cry. No… No… She burst out, tears running down her face, as she buried her head in her hands.

I guess I acted on impulse, because as soon as she did that, I got up from the chair, and sat next to her on the bed. She must have known that I was next to her because as soon as I did, she flew her arms around my waist and cried into my chest. It took me a few moments to wrap my arms around her small waist. I rubbed my hand up and down, trying my best to be comforting.

I lowered my head to her ear whispering, "Shh... Chloe it's okay." I let her stay like that for a few moments, until I knew she wasn't crying anymore. "Chloe… Can you tell me what your dream was about?" Chloe lifted her heard and looked at me for second, blue eyes wide, red and puffy. She looked away, buried her face in my chest again and began crying, again. **Nice idiot, you made her cry. **Shut up! She mumbled something into my chest to quiet for me to hear.

I squeezed Chloe closer to me, rubbing my hand up and down her back again, trying my best to be reassuring. Her dream really must've been bad. "Chloe? Was it the Edison Group?"

Chloe shook her head, and mumbled something into my chest, louder than the first time. "Liam…"

I couldn't help it as soon as she said his name; I let out a low menacing growl. As it came out, Chloe, who jumped at the sound, lifted her head out of my chest and looked at me, eyes wet and puffy, glistening with tears. Something flashed through her eyes, at first I thought it was disgust but then I saw it, delight, and admiration. A bit of pink rose in her cheeks as she noticed this, and she put her head back in my chest.

She stayed like that for a few moments, I knew I had to tell her to stop, but I really didn't want to tell her. She was so quiet, so calm. It was like she fit perfectly in my arms, and the fact that I knew how she felt just stopped me. I looked back at her, she didn't like Simon. I wasn't going to lose her to Simon. That one thing just made me so happy.

I wanted to tell her, I should tell her. But I wanted her to actually tell me. I wanted her to say, 'I love you.' I didn't to only hear it when she was asleep or unconscious. I guess I was still afraid that she might think I was weird. And I knew that if she didn't think I was weird now, the whole 'Chloe, you're my mate' thing probably will. **Hah! So you finally admitted she's your mate. **Shut up! Ugh I was arguing with myself, I really am crazy. Chloe still had her head in my chest, and was breathing deeply, like she was going to fall asleep.

"Chloe? Hey don't fall asleep." I whispered in her ear, deeply breathing in her scent. Chloe shook her head in my chest, letting me know she was awake. "Chloe? Do you want to talk about your dream now?" I whispered softly. Chloe nodded and lift her head from my chest and then put her chin on shoulder, she seemed intent on staying there so I let her. I gave Chloe a wave for her to start.

Chloe nodded and crossed her legs. "Okay so I started off in a mist, and Liz was saying my name. I tried to speak to her but no sound would come out. I couldn't move it was like I was paralyzed. Hen Liz said I need to wake up, that something bad was gonna happen if I didn't. She said I had to get back. I tried to speak again but still nothing would come out. Then the scene changed, I was in the darkness and I called for help, but no one answered. Then Li- iam." She began to cry again, and I tightened my grip on her.

"Then Liam started l-laughing at-t me. I yelled for help but still no one would answer or come. L-Liam laughed at that, and he s-said that he-e had 'taken c-care of y-you' already." She buried her face in my chest, tears wetting my white shirt.

I rubbed her back again, hoping that would help. She continued, "He p-pushed me t-to the ground, telling me w-hat h-he w-w-w-was going t-to do. T-then… T-then he…" she didn't finish, she just pushed her face in my chest and mumbled words in to it. I tightened my grip on her. I knew what Liam had done. The complete fricken jackass.

God, I can't fricken believe it, I don't want her to cry, this was all my fault. If I didn't bring her to my change, if I hadn't been so _freakin _selfish, she wouldn't have met Liam. And she wouldn't of had that dream, and-

"Derek?" her angelic voice woke me from my trance. Chloe's head was up and she stared at me, he eyes were red and puffy. "Derek? Are you okay?" There was this weird look on her face. I didn't respond, "Derek…?" Chloe lifted her hand and laid it on my cheek. "Derek? Say something. What's wrong?"

I was going to tell her. I didn't care anymore; I was going to tell Chloe.

"Chloe I-"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Like the clif hanger? Hee hee. Okay so time for my thank yous.**

**And to all of you awesome people who are being wonderful and putting me on your alerts and reviewing. =) I love all of you too! **

**OOOH YEAH! i have two things to say. **

**1) I'm writing a new story and i need toknow if i hsould put a lemon in it. I would like you guys to either put your if i should or shouldnt in your reviews or on my poll. Its about Chloe and Derek when they meet again! AMMA-ZING~**

**2) I have a few ideas for Songifcs but i can't write them. So if anyone one of you want them, or are interested (not y'know in a realtionship....) Pm me =)**

**Okay thats all! Goodbye Lovies. Reckonging soon! **

**Love you Stephanie Tang, thanks for all the help.**

**-Jacee Armstrong Souza =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love how I disappeared right before the last chapter. That's sad. You should probably go back and reread the last chapter. So yeah, last chapter...**

**I FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING 3 And I love you all. I'm sorry for not updating sooner... I should try to get better at it.**

**If you like my writing, care to check out my livejournal page? It's fiction, mostly based of experiences. Same username :)**

**I have another story too, "Stories From the Heart." = bad title. It should be random one shots that pop into my head. first ones about Tori 3 My twin.**

**That is all. **

**Oh, AND I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chloe's Point of View**

"Chloe I-" Derek started looking straight at me. He kept staring opening and closing his mouth as if he couldn't find the words. "Chloe I- l-" My heart began pounding loudly in my chest as Derek tried, but stopped letting out a low sigh. "Chloe… I was really worried about you." My heart stopped when he said that, I felt, well I felt disappointed by his words. "I'm sorry for all this."

When he said that, my mind switched gears. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who got sick and ruined everything." I said looking at his downcast eyes.

Derek's eyes widened as he shook his head slightly, "No, it's my fault; I should have been watching you better. I should have been with you, and made sure you weren't outside in the rain. It's my fault you had the nightmare about" he growled viciously "Liam." I opened my mouth to protest but Derek shook his head to stop me. "It is my fault, if I hadn't been so, so damn weak and selfish and took you off the safe bus to come to my change, you wouldn't of see that ghost imprint in the forest, and you wouldn't of been with me when Liam and Ramon came. And then you wouldn't be having nightmares about Liam. This is my entire fault." He hung his head, "I should go now," he whispered, beginning to retreat to the door.

It wasn't until I heard the door close until I woke from my haze. His _fault? HIS FAULT? _Saying I was enraged would be an understatement. What was wrong with this boy? Time to set him straight. I stomped out of my bedroom, intent on talking to Derek.

X-x-x

Falling down on the couch, I sighed for probably the hundredth time since I started looking for Derek.

Where could he be? I've already all the bedrooms, Andrew's office, bathrooms, kitchen –and I was sure he would be there- the basement, family room and the attic. Where else could he be?

If I were a teenager werewolf where would I go-?

Outside.

Nice one, Chloe, one of the most obvious places, and you didn't even think of it.

Jumping up from the couch and ignoring the dizziness that followed, I ran out the door. What if he didn't want to talk to me … What if he never wanted to see me again?

I was near the forest when a hulking figure came into view. "Derek!" I screamed, the figure, whose back was to me, shot up from the log he was sitting on. I kept running towards him, and ended up tripping on a tree root.

Wonderful.

Derek grabbed my forearms and steadied me; his hands leaving little tingles where he was holding me. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" he growled.

I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, having trouble thinking with him holding me. "I was looking for you." I said, still flailing in his arms.

He only tightened his grip and growled again. "You should be in your room resting, Chloe."

I pushed him away and sat down. "You should be inside too." I glowered at him.

Derek growled for the third time. "I needed time to be alone. Now get the hell inside."

"Fine, go walk in the forest _alone_, I need some fresh air." I smiled evilly, using one of his most repeated lines on him. "Then we can talk."

Derek sighed and picked me up, carrying me over his shoulder to the covered patio in less than a second. He set me down on the love seat and sat on the concrete in front of me. "Fine, what do you want?" he asked harshly, crossing his arms.

I frowned. "Don't act like that; I thought you wouldn't do that anymore."

Derek's glare worsened. "Well you thought wrong. Now if that's all you need to say, I'm going for a run." With that Derek stood up and began walking away.

I chased after him. "What is your problem, Derek?" I yelled.

He spun away, fixing me with a glare. "You're my problem. You're always around, trying to get me to talk about things I don't want to. Getting into trouble and making me rescue you-"

"No one said you had to rescue me, Derek, I don't need you to." I crossed my arms and stood my ground.

"And then you do that. Instead of being grateful, you go and say you didn't need it. You know what, Chloe? I'm friggen tired of it. I'm tired of wanting to save you. I'm tired of every damn thing about you."

I stood there, slight stunned. "Wanting to save me?" I asked quietly.

Derek advance on me. "Yes. Wanting to make sure nothing happens to you. And when something does, like Liam, feeling bad, because I _could _have prevented. I should have." He stopped advancing and looked at the ground.

I walked towards him, "You shouldn't think like that. It wasn't your fault. I'm okay, Derek. You were the one in the fight, worry about yourself." I whispered.

"No. Because I can't worry about myself when there's a chance you got hurt when it happened. You gonna have nightmares and have emotional trauma and-"

"Derek! You want to know why I was crying. Because I thought _you_ were hurt. Okay, the other stuff worried me too, but you were dead. And it was _my _fault." I said boldly. "I don't want you do get hurt because of me."

"Why though? Why do you care? Why do you go against everything I know about people? Where other people ignore me, and treat me badly. Why Chloe?"

"Because I'm not like them. I care about you because you're Derek. Protective, sarcastic Derek. Stop blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault Derek. Okay?"

Derek stood up, and bent over to be face to face with me. "And what about the things that are my fault, Chloe? My father disappearing, Simon and I ending up in Lyle house, you getting off the bus and meeting Liam-"

"Those weren't you're fault, Derek! I got off the bus because I wanted to; your father disappearing wasn't your fault. And what if you guys didn't end up at Lyle House, where would Tori and I be? Terminated for being unable to control ourselves. All of this," I waved my arms around "Is supposed to happen, you've done so much good, Derek. You're a good person." We were face to chest now. I looked up into his eyes for a moment before throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his.

For the first moments, Derek didn't react, and I began to regret my decision. That was, until he lifted me up and started kissing me hard.

Were there fireworks? I wasn't paying attention; the feeling of his lips on mine was fogging up my brain.

It felt like seconds before he pulled back, but when I saw his puffy lips, I knew it'd been a while.

"So," he said, a goofy grin on his face, "we should get inside. I don't want you getting sick again."

I snuggled my face into his chest, feeling warm tingles all over. "Mmm. You smell good, Derry. Like the forest and cookies."

Derek chuckled and held me tighter. "You should sleep, Chloe. Rest."

I nodded into his chest and fell asleep.

X.X

Why is my pillow moving?

A chuckle sounded. "It's called breathing, Chloe, humans do it."

Oh, I said it out loud. I smacked my forehead. Derek chuckled, understanding the reason behind it. I shifted and straddled his waist. "You know, you'll be bunking with me for a while." I leaned down and brushed my lips against him.

Maybe I should get sick more often…

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. HOPEFULLY I'LL BE BACK WITH MORE WRITING.**


End file.
